Into the Dragon's Den
by VoreLover360
Summary: A dragon has been terrorizing villages in China for the past hundred years. Now the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior must stop it before it devours the whole valley..and moves on to bigger prey.
1. Into the Dragon

The big bear would strike an impressive picture against the rising sun, His huge body clad in steel armour that glistened in the morning light making him like precisely like the knight he was.

With that said, he would give a sudden kick forwards glancing off of a small fox trudging along in front of him as he growled down at him cruelly. "Get a move on." He would grumble rather angrily, hopping off of the rock he was on to look over his party.

The poor little creature would yelp out softly in pain and would scurry ahead a little bit further to get out of reach of the party's leader. Gene had been press ganged into showing them the way to the dragon's lair and none of them were kind to him, the leader being one of the cruellest creatures he had ever met. He would give a soft sigh as he got out of reach and rubbed at his head a little, brushing his pink hair away from his warm blue eyes.

There was a rather gluttonous and rude Pig, a pair of wolves, one with black fur and grey, and both unwilling to even speak with the fox, and finally a brown furred rat, his paws seeming to be in everything and had already taken everything of value from Gene's home.

All of them had weapons though and were armoured in some way and all Gene had was the cloth on his back and his hands. So he would just lead them to where they wanted to go to and get out of there. This big dragon was not one to trifle with. He'd seen him come down more than once from the mountains. Feasting upon villagers, playing with them, and otherwise being quite the destructive force! Gene gave a solemn sigh feeling more alone every day. He was the only fox in the village, but all his friends had since left or ended up as food.

The bear would growl behind him making the little fox yelp again and dash forwards again to get out of reach, all the others chuckling at the little weakling and just how fearful he was.

They would finally come to the entrance of the mountain though and it was absolutely enormous. Scarily enough, there were bones scattered all about, shattered broken or picked clean by scavengers, it was an ominous sight for all and the fox quivered like a leaf. The others would step up behind him and look around with at the barren rock and bone yard. Even the big bear would give a gulp, but then shake himself out of it and shove the fox forwards roughly. "Get going."

Gene would stumble forwards and turn around wide eyed at him. "W-what? B-but I led you here! That was all you wanted!"

A dark cloud seemed to loom over the bear as he raised himself up to peer down at the fox snarling loudly, one of the wolves chuckling quietly. "Hmm Bjorn is gonna rip him apart…"

The huge bear would eye down at the wolf who cringed back visibly and turned back to the fox. "You will help us acquire the dragons treasure and if you're lucky, we won't kill you afterwards. Now get in there or we'll use you as bait to draw the beast out."

Gene would frown and press his eyes flat against his head and would shakily move towards the huge black cave in front of him, like a great scar in the side of the mountain. The pig decided to go behind him, and he could hear the slobs heavy breathing and panting.

Then the bear, the rat, and the two wolves brought up the rear. There would be a dark passage, where they could barely see each other, even so close to each other, but finally there was a glow coming from the tunnel. Blinking to adjust there eyes, all of them, even the fox would give a soft gasp looking into the room. There were enormous piles of gold, jewels and other valuable things all truly beautiful. It was a large circular room that seemed to have been hollowed out from the entire mountain.

A great seat was also against the far wall, and an enormous chandelier cast a deep orange glow over the entire room and right in the middle of all these wonders was the dragon himself.

He was enormous, as big as the little fox remembered him. The huge anthropomorphic dragon had grey silvery scales glinting in the torch light, his great arms behind his head and the sounds of his deep breath rumbling through the room. Shaggy purplish black hair also sprouted from the top of his head and he had a flat broad muzzle. He was very well built and as much terror gripped the fox, even he had to admit the beauty of the dragon. That was when his eyes roved to the enormous shaft laying against his leg, Jet black and with ridges and a knot at it's base, heavy balls complimenting the monster!

Sprawled out like he was, he was almost the entire size of the room and with such an enclosed space and how long he had lived there, there was a male musk to the air that was quite powerful.

It would take a few moments before anyone said anything but finally the bear would point over to a hole in the wall and then across. "Look… it looks like it goes all the way up… We'll go up, and get to that chandelier… cut it off and let it fall on the beast, and kill him!"

The fox frowned again and blushed up a little, and even though so much had been lost to the dragon, in a way he entirely understand why he did such things… everyone needed to eat and play after all. Still before he could voice his concerns he was shoved forwards, the pig following behind and this time, they chose to spread out more, the rat bringing up the rear.

The would slowly slip along the small crevice in the wall, heading towards the upper area's and even now, came close to the dragons enormous feet, his scent only intensifying as they drew close to it. Gene would look up at them and see no evidence of the previous destruction on them, even though he knew quite a few had been smushed underneath, eliciting another shudder before he continued on, watching those big feet nervously.

It was a good thing he was. Within a moment of just getting past it, the big dragon would suddenly shift, stretching out so that his feet suddenly came slipping forwards. The rat and pig didn't stand a chance. The huge feet would come slamming down, one on each of them trapping the rest of the group between them, with a loud sickening crunch as there bodies were broken in a split second.

Gene would gasp and stumble back, the sound making him gag a little, the feet pushing even hard against the wall as the big dragon stretched another moment and then slowly rolled over to his side with a huge thump, two red smears on his feet were all the remained of both of them, bits of there armour, bones, and fur in spots made the little fox gag again at just how close it had been to being crushed…

The others would quickly slip forwards to avoid being caught like the others, the big bear grimacing and snarling his displeasure to the fox as he gave him a soft kick again. "Get moving, otherwise, I'll make sure your next." He said gesturing towards the big feet.

The fox would give a soft whimper and find himself get shoved into the middle of the group now, one of the wolves taking lead and the bear bringing up the rear, watching the snoozing dragon closely.

They would find some ancient steps the fox looking down at them curiously, wondering who or what had carved them and how long they had been there. They would find themselves about halfway towards the huge throne but would find themselves coming up on another obstacle.

The dragons enormous jet black shaft now lay flopped out across there path, Gene peering past the two wolves to look at it with genuine interest and arousal stopping in place only to be shoved forwards by the bear, looking across it quietly for a few moments. "We'll have to squeeze around… Can't risk waking him up." He said rather quietly and slowly they would all nod and Gene would blush quite furiously when he was shoved forwards to go first.

Slowly he would scoot up to the tip of the huge dragon shaft, looking at it dumbly, the musk coming from it making his head spin and sting at his nose. Slowly he would press his back up against the wall to face the shaft and would slowly start to scoot along carefully, mere inch's between him and the tip of the dragons shaft. So close he could feel the powerful heat coming from it as well, every ridge visible and that knot seeming like it was throbbing.

He would manage to squeeze past just barely and gasp softly as he stumbled onto the floor a little and panting a little as he looked up nervously. Seeing the heavy balls draped over his legs as he lay there sleeping, rising and falling a little with his breathing.

The bear was next and if the fox was close, the bear was cutting it by a hair, just barely getting his enormous body past the tip of the shaft. The first wolf though was no where near as lucky.

In his disgust of the big dragons shaft, he turned away from the enormous member and began to shuffle along the wall, his tail hanging free, the wolf not even thinking about it. The bear had just turned around and realized what was about to happen and tried to call out but by then it was too late.

The wolfs tail dipped down against the tip of the shaft, slipping in just enough that the powerful member immediately reacted and tugged on his tail firmly, making the wolf give a loud yip and land with his rump snug against the shaft of the dragon.

The reaction was almost instant. The huge dragon would shift and give a soft groan of delight in his sleep, slowly starting to wake up as the wolf began to wiggle and struggle against the shaft, trying to get away from the huge member but it was really no use.

Flexing again, the shaft would suck in the wolfs bottom making him cry out in fear, his legs getting folded up against his front and the big dragon gently grinded forwards, smushing the wolf a little against the wall, but instead of being crushed, he just sank in rather suddenly. When the dragon pulled back from the wall, all that was left visible of the wolf were his feet, kicking and squirming in the lip of the slit and then another powerful flex and he was gone, a bulge of where he was appearing on the underside of the shaft left the fox watching in fascination as the bulge even squirmed and wriggled a little.

Slowly it would sink all the way down and arrive at the base of the shaft and without any hesitation, would finally disappear and the heavy sac would shift a little with the arrival of it's new occupant, but there was no evidence that the wolf even existed, beyond his dropped sword on the ground and a puddle of pre from the dragon.

Now there were only 3 of them left… The bear, the grey wolf and the fox, all quivering a little now as the dragon gave a yawn and rolled onto his back, opening his eyes a little and stretching out again, as he smirked a little and reached down to rub at his hardening shaft gently, seeming not to realize he had just devoured someone.

The three little ones would watch in amazement as the huge dragon stroked and rubbed himself eagerly now, apparently intent on dealing with his morning wood. The bear would turn to the fox and wolf a little dumbly and shove the fox roughly. "Go while he's distracted." He would manage to stammer out to the two of them seeming to have lost quite a bit of his confidence.

The fox would give a nervous nod and continue along the bath, the sounds of the dragon stroking and rubbing himself incredible loudly as they walked cautiously up the pathway, the big dragons back pressed against one of the walls so that as they neared him, his movements would cause the ground to shake because of his size.

They would all glance over nervously as the dragon gave a deep growl of delight and buck up a little as he began to get close and he would bump against the wall a bit harder this time, causing the micro's to all fall down from the shaking ground, the fox clinging to a rock wedged into the ground, and the bear grabbing hold of the fox's foot to keep from slipping over the edge, but the wolf would spill right over the edge and heading for the pile of gold at the bottom of the cave.

But that wasn't his fate. The dragon's black eyes would dart down at the movement and quickly reach out and catch the tumbling wolf, chuckling softly as the dragon brought him up and licked his lips, his loud booming voice echoing out in the cave. "Why hello there. You're just in time for the fun!" He would say, and not even bothering to ask why he was there or how he got in, the dragon would lower the wolf down and mash him up firmly against his shaft.

The bear would practically lift the fox up by the scruff of his neck so he wouldn't be caught as well, and dragged him to one of the pillars so they could hide behind it and not get spotted by the dragon. Already they could hear the wolf's cries of discomfort and disgust as he was stroked up and down the huge black member.

The dragon would give a deep growl, his throbbing member already drooling pre every where by the time the wolf was added to the equation, but now it was just heavenly for him.

He would shift a little in place, as he thrust faster and faster into his hand and against the wolf, who just cried out in disgust as he was nearly drowned in the thick pre that drooled out over him non-stop now.

It wasn't much longer until the dragon roared out his pleasure, throwing his head up and bucking upwards as thick cum flew through the air and painted the wall across from him, soaking it in the sticky fluid the wolf getting covered head to toe in the stuff.

Novarra would pant and heave a little as he grinned down at the gooey little mess of a wolf, who also panted, his armour in tatters, and despite just how much he did not enjoy what had just happened, his own shaft was now poking out of his sheath. Grinning Novarra would give a rather playful wink and slowly start to lower the little wolf. "Hmm well that was fun for both of us… but time for only mine!" He would tease.

Gene had to stand up on his tippy toes to see around the pillar but the bear just shuddered in disgust and turned to look away. The little fox once again just utterly fascinated by what was happening.

Novarra would lower the wolf between his legs, turning himself over a little and slowly began to rub the goo covered wolf along his rub, groaning a little, that enormous dragon tail lifting high, almost showing him off to the two hidden critters high above him. Slowly the wolf would find himself getting smushed up against the dragons tail hole, the pungent musk overpowering as he cried out again, and wriggled in his hand, trying to get away.

But Novarra would have none of it! Suddenly pushing forwards, the dragon would plunge the cum covered wolf into his tail hole and give a long groan of happiness, the wolf sliding easily and satisfyingly fill out his rump as he let go and let the wolf's lower half poke out of his tail hole, kicking and struggling uselessly, trying to get himself out, but to no avail.

The dragon would smirk a little and give a gentle groan of delight reaching down with a finger to press his finger up against the wolf's feet and slowly pressed forwards on him, making the wolf sink in up to his ankle's, the hot stagnant air inside making his head spin wildly, the scent of pure dragon inside it seemed, as he wiggled about wonderfully, unable to escape the tight gripping walls of the dragon.

Finally Novarra would wiggle his bottom almost teasingly again and there was a soft slurping noise that echoed in the cavern and the wolf was gone, his paws sucked in, and now slowly getting dragged deeper and deeper away from any hope of getting rescued.

Now only the bear and fox remained and they looked to each other quite pale, the groans and sighs of a very satisfied dragon could be heard as the bear gestured up to the chandelier a little quietly and the fox gave a submissive nod, not wanting to be ended here, but it was looking bleaker every moment.

Gene would arrive at the very top of the stairs, where a small ledge out to the chandelier, a huge thing with metal bars holding some kind of magical torch's that didn't seem to burn down. The two would step out to the ledge and the bear would heft up the fox by the scruff again and without really saying anything, would throw him out onto the chandelier, a soft clinking noise was audible as he would yelp loudly in fear, grabbing hold of the bars and soon dangling down between them.

A much louder clang could be heard as the bear jumped across as well soon after and with better balance, stood between two of the bars, and taking his enormous sword, swung it against the chandeliers chain, which made a loud clang throughout reverberated the cavern.

The chains rattled but didn't even seem to be scratched, the fox looking up in astonishment with the bear, who seemed just as flabbergasted as the fox that nothing had happened. With a sudden jolt though, the entire chandelier would suddenly drop several feet, making the fox cry out in fear again, and the bear losing his footing, falling between the bars like Gene had and holding onto one desperately, his blade disappearing into the piles of treasure far below.

It didn't take long for Gene to figure it out, or the bear. He would look up at the chain and still see it there, then look down where the huge dragon sat in his throne, the end of the chain wrapped around a finger, as he looked up at the two of them, and licked his lips slowly and teasingly up at them.

"Thought I'd forgotten about you two eh?" He teased them and hmmed deeply, slowly opening his maw wide, and waited for the inevitable of the two of them falling, his maw gaping wide, tongue hanging out a little letting them look down into the black oblivion that was his throat, strings of drool connecting the roof of his mouth to teeth and his jaws.

This time though, the fox was in luck. Bjorn and his heavy armour had been through much and it had saved him many times before, but now it was just far too heavy. He would slowly slip, unable to keep a grip anymore, and finally slip off the bar, tumbling down towards the hungry dragon. He howled the whole way down until there was a soft squelching noise as he landed in the back of the dragons maw, who quickly snapped his jaws with a little bit of a flourish and would give a loud gulp, a bulge appearing in his throat for but a moment, wiggling and disappearing into his chest.

The fox gulped as realization dawned on him. He was the only one left...and the dragon still looked hungry.


	2. The End of the Adventure

"Oh great... another pest..." The deep, reverberant voice of a mysterious creature far above commanded complete attention from the squirming, wiggling form now pinned below a bare, wide, and blue sole. This wiggling form was, of course that of your own, now desperately trying to escape the powerful creature standing above you. You had only wanted to grab a scavenge a small morsel of food for your journey. Little did you know, your journey would be ending much, much earlier than you had anticipated.

A growl of aggravation preempted an instant decrease in pressure, and soon that massive paw rose away, revealing a handsome and toned scaly, a creature you would immediately recognize as an anthro dragon. "Please! Please! I didn't mean to..." you pleas were instantly cut off as the massive dragon's voice roared into the air once more. "I swear, you guys are getting more and more daring. When will you finally realize that invading a macro's home will always be a capital offense?"

Reaching a massive palm down, you were effortlessly snatched up into the beast's grasp, constricted until you could hardly breathe. Now far closer than you were comfortable with to the snout of this dragon, you took the closer proximity to beg for your life, the words "capital punishment" resonating in your mind again and again. "Please I didn't mean to offend you sir! I just simply wanted to grab a bite of..."

You were once again cut off, only this time it was not the dragon's voice that did the deed. *Gruuuuunnnn* The terrifying rumble of a hungry stomach reached your ears and caused you to shake fearfully. A devious smirk spread across that long muzzle of the dragon before you only further encouraged that terror. A loud *schlick* of saliva against scales focused your attention forward as that long, snake-like tongue slithered free of its home, coating the thin lips of this saurian in a layer of saliva.

"Grab a bite of food? You know what? I think you just gave me a perfect idea. I've been quite famished today... It looks like I found myself... a bite of food." The devious laugh of that reptile shook you to the bone as you fearfully cried out for mercy from this godly creature; it was not given.

Without another word, the wide, long muzzle of this reptile slithered open and gave you a fearful look at what this alpha predator contained inside his maw. A exhale of rotting, humid air primed your senses for the nightmare that was to come as the dragon's warm, sticky cavern of a mouth stretched wide before you. Sticky spindles of drool coated the inside and even bridged between certain parts of the maw. From the razor-sharp fangs framing this hunter's inner sanctum to the tongue now dancing and lurching before you in anticipation of your arrival; not one inch of that maw was dry.

The sight which concerned you the most was that dark, ominous tunnel at the very back; the destination you knew, deep in your heart, you would be traveling through within minutes. Wincing painfully as the dragon shifted his grasp, you stared in horror as you were raised high above this hellish scene, dangling by the scruff of your neck, you let out one last plea of desperation to the god before you. His judgment, however, was final, and with but a simple flex of two fingers, you found yourself plummeting down into that hot, viscous pit.

Your struggles and slipping made the cavern around you rumble pleasurably as the saurian briefly sampled your flavor. Yet soon, another important task came to his attention and, with little more ceremony, your body was cast to the rear of the tongue. You scrambled desperately against the bumps and ridges of that slippery appendage, desperate to find some foothold to keep you from slipping further back. In the end, however, you were given no mercy from the gods of fate, no mercy from the god of judgment you now found yourself about to be absorbed into.

Another flick of the tongue sent you to the very back of that maw, right against the backside of that sticky esophagus. For a moment, you actually found yourself stuck to that sticky wall, only to find yourself slowly sinking downwards as gravity worked against you. It was only a matter of time before a simple flex of the dragon's muscles sent you on your way officially. *GLLLLLULP* The pounding pressure and sound resounded around you as your body was painfully and breathlessly send down into the pulsing insides of this majestic creature. Never again would you bother him with your presence ever again, never again would you dare steal its food ever again. For now you found yourself in the role of sustenance for this dragon; now you found your adventure at an abrupt, painful end.


End file.
